The Little Death
by LanieSullivan
Summary: Response to the challenge. Must begin with the Dialogue, "So, you got anymore brilliant ideas?" 2500 words or less. Lee is once again caught in a situation he can see no way out of; can his partner get him out of it...again? Set post-series.
**Author's Note: Response to the challenge: Must begin with the Dialogue, "So, you got anymore brilliant ideas?" 2500 words or less. I also ask my readers NOT to spoil the ending of this in reviews please.**

Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The Plot is mine, the characters are not. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

 **The Little Death**

"So, you got anymore brilliant ideas?" Lee grumbled to his wife with a cool glare as he paced the length of the too-small room that they were trapped in.

"Me? Why should I have to come up with another one when that one should have worked? It might have too if you just weren't so damned set in your ways about how things need to be," Amanda fired back.

"Well, this whole lousy thing was your idea to start with," he challenged her.

"My idea? Oh, no! I'm not taking the blame for this one when you're the one who brought up the idea in the first place three months ago! Three months we've been trying to solve this so I thought it was time to take some real action!"

"Funny, I never seemed to hear you complain about the "action" before," Lee fired at her to which she just rolled her eyes. "God, we're never gonna' get out of this place if we don't put our heads together and think of something." He flung himself into the chair against one wall in irritation. "They're going to keep us trapped in here forever with only one way out...giving them what they need. Any minute now, they're going to come through that door wondering what's taking so long and put us through more torture. You know that's why they dragged you in here with me, don't you?"

"I don't think that's why-"Amanda began.

He rose from his seat and began pacing. "They just wanted to see my humiliated. I think places like this run by people like that..." He jabbed his thumb toward the closed door. "...I think they are like that on purpose just to make you feel inferior so you'll break when all you can think about is how badly you want to get the whole thing over with and get out of this..." He gestured around him to the stark white room. "...this prison." He glanced longingly at the door, the other side of which he knew led to his freedom. "If only-"

Cutting him off, Amanda asked in concern, "Well, what have you tried so far?"

"What do you mean what have I tried so far? I've tried _everything_! Nothing's working to get me the hell out of here!"

"Sweetheart," Amanda cooed soothingly as she stilled his wildly flailing arms, "Now, you just have to calm down." She then steered him back to the chair he'd vacated and pushed him forcibly into it. "I just thought that with you being the one with all that experience from before we met that you might have an idea that I wouldn't to help us get through this." She then grinned at him and quipped, "You are the senior agent, after all."

Lee glowered at her and replied, "Well, that may be, but I have never been in quite this situation before."

"Oh, come on!" Amanda scoffed disbelievingly. "With YOUR reputation of being the best and the way they were always after you because of it?"

"No, seriously."

"I don't believe that. Mm-mm. Not when you were such a loner when we first met and had to fend for yourself so much."

"Amanda, trust me. This is completely different than that." He looked at her pleadingly. "I need your help."

"You just sit there and I'll try to think of something." She looked around the room for inspiration.

"Well, you'd better hurry it up. We're punching a clock here, you know. We only have so much time before someone's going to come back in here and expect results."

"Look, it's not that dire. You've been in tighter spots than this," Amanda scolded then knelt to start rooting through the cabinet opposite him.

"Tighter spots? Is that supposed to be funny?"

Still kneeling, Amanda turned and grinned at him as she extracted some of the contents from the cabinet. "How about-?"

"Tried it...nothing," He growled. "It's been like a long, slow painful death."

Amanda giggled as she remembered her lit classes in college, "When all you need is a little one, which this might work for-"

"Tried it too," Lee argued testily as he rose from his seat and approached her, pulling her to her feet causing her to drop the items she was holding. He looked down briefly and muttered forlornly, "Look at this mess...I've just...I've lost it."

"Oh, now, I know for a fact that that's not true." She smiled at him. "You proved that just last night. I know what you really need. It's this place. It's too cold and impersonal. It makes it hard for you to concentrate, but I can help you with that. Now, go sit down."

"What good will that do?"

"Just trust me, okay?" She reached for the package that had been sitting on the table ever since she'd entered the room, the one she'd seen them give Lee just before they'd ushered him in here alone, while she'd been told to wait. She shook her head. Such a small thing that Lee was worrying about and a small thing that could end life as they knew it.

"What are you doing with that?" Lee asked in a panic as he watched her unwrap it. "I told you that I can't give them what they want. I just...can't. It's useless."

Amanda tossed the wrapping into the wastebasket in the corner and approached him. "You just need to relax, that's all...so you can focus and I can help with that. Now, you hold onto that because I'm going to need my hands free."

Once she had both hands free, she knelt before him and slowly began to unbutton her blouse, revealing a bit more skin with each one. "Amanda..." Lee began as his eyes widened in appreciation, but also in apprehension that they'd be caught by their captors.

"Shh... Just close your eyes and imagine that we're in our bedroom." She placed a quieting finger to his lips as she leaned in to nip at his neck, the tender spot just below his ear that she knew made him squirm. As expected, he leaned his head back, closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "That's better," she replied as she took his free hand and guided it to her breast and then moved her hands lower to open his pants, slipping one hand inside to grip him tightly, his sighs turning into a loud groan.

'OH, God," Lee cried out, his eyes snapping open as he felt his wife's lips encircling him her tongue sliding over his tip while she still worked her magic with her hand. He found himself unconsciously reaching for her hair as he always did in such a moment, but then that was when he remembered the reason they were there and he knew he couldn't let himself get too lost. "Oh, you always know what I need," he breathed heavily as he began to feel himself getting closer. "'Manda...Amanda, you have to stop or I'll-'

With a loud pop, Amanda released him, rocked back onto her heels and smiled as Lee finished the task at hand by himself delighting in the familiar low groans she'd incited while she buttoned her blouse. When it was done, she smirked at him, "Better? More relaxed now?"

Once he'd caught his breath, Lee nodded and replied, "Yes. Now, whaddya' say we get ourselves the hell out of here?"

"You got it."

Fifteen minutes later, their task completed, and their clothing straightened, the couple exited the room looking around surreptitiously. "Ah..there she is," Lee said, nodding to the redhead who'd led him to the room when they'd first arrived.

"Yep, that's her," Amanda concurred.

Just as they approached her, the woman whipped around and smilingly asked, "Did you get it done?"

"Yes," Lee grumbled, his new good mood starting to fade and he handed over the coveted prize.

"Good, we'll get it analyzed as soon as possible; see if this is the problem," the way too cheery woman replied.

"You really know how to make a guy feel like less than a man, don't you?" Lee scowled at her.

"Sweetheart, come on, let's just go home. I know JUST how to make you feel like a man," Amanda responded suggestively as she took his hand and led him toward the building's exit. "Who knows? Maybe in the process, we'll make our baby without their tests."


End file.
